It is known to provide a vehicle diagnostics apparatus that connects to a diagnostics input port of a motor vehicle to facilitate interrogation of a vehicle electronic control unit (ECU). Known diagnostics apparatus is configured to read fault codes that are stored in a memory of the ECU when the ECU determines that a fault has occurred. The diagnostics apparatus typically provides an output to an operator indicative of the fault codes identified by the apparatus. Known diagnostics apparatus may be operable to command an ECU to which it is connected via the diagnostics port to perform a particular diagnostic test and to read back from the ECU a result of the test.
A problem with known diagnostics apparatus is that it is not readily able to facilitate diagnosis of a noise, vibration, harshness (NVH) type fault. Such faults are typically recognised by a user of the vehicle noticing a noise, a vibration or a harshness that is not considered to be normal. Such faults can be very difficult to diagnose and can take considerable time and effort by an automotive technician who may only be able to apply a trial and error technique to identifying the component(s) of the vehicle that is faulty. Such a technique will often result in working parts being removed and replaced needlessly in an attempt to isolate the faulty component. This is wasteful and involves unnecessary costs which include not only the material cost of an unrequired replacement part and the labour costs in the time intensive trial and error procedure, but also the costs that are involved in testing the removed part, which is typically returned to the supplier of the part for analysis.
It is desirable therefore to be able to quickly and cost effectively identify the source of an NVH type fault. It is also desirable to clearly direct the automotive technicians as to the lowest cost and most effective repair in order to address the NVH fault.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improvement in the field of fault diagnosis.